pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodios no emitidos del anime
El anime de Pokémon tiene más de 1000 episodios. Y entre ellos, hay episodios no emitidos y eliminados de su rotación de episodios por algunos canales de televisión por distintas causas, algunas de las cuales se consideraban inapropiadas para el público, pero otros no han sido emitidos fuera de Japón o en ningún país del mundo. A parte de todas estas censuras también hubo otras más discretas cambiando todo lo relacionado a la gastronomía japonesa por bocadillos más occidentales por ejemplo, así como algunas de las primeras apariciones de Jynx por considerarse un estereotipo ofensivo, etc. En América todas las censuras fueron causadas por la productora de televisión estadounidense 4Kids Entertainment. Episodios censurados mundialmente EP038: Dennō Senshi Porygon thumb|300px|right|Una escena del episodio, donde se usan los colores azul y rojo. Dennō Senshi Porygon (でんのうせんしポリゴン, cuya traducción sería El soldado eléctrico Porygon) fue emitido en Japón el 16 de diciembre, 1997, a las 18:30 hora estándar en Japón (09:30 UTC). El episodio llegó a ser muy perjudicial para la salud y según los informes recibidos, alrededor de 700 niños fueron victimas de ataques epilépticos. Consecuentemente, las emisiones de Pokémon en Japón fueron detenidas por un periodo de cuatro meses. Según Maddie Blaustein, 4Kids dobló este episodio y redujo los destellos de las luces que causaban los ataques epilépticos, pero dicho capítulo nunca fue transmitido. Es curioso además que Porygon y sus evoluciones son los únicos Pokémon en no aparecer como Pokémon en los capítulos de la serie, cuando la culpa del incidente técnicamente fue de Pikachu y de su ataque impactrueno. Censurados por 4Kids EP018: Aopulco no kyūjitsu thumb|right|Escena en donde [[James está con un par de senos inflables.]] thumb|Aparición de [[Brutella en ¿Quién es ese Pokémon?/¿Cuál es este Pokémon?]] Aopulco no kyūjitsu (アオプルコのきゅうじつ, cuya traducción sería "Vacaciones en Aopulco", siendo "ao" la palabra japonesa para "azul" y "-pulco" una referencia a "Acapulco") fue el decimoctavo episodio de Pokémon emitido en Japón perteneciente a la primera temporada, además fue emitido en Estados Unidos en una versión editada como "Beauty and the Beach" (La bella y la playa). Fue censurado en España e Hispanoamérica. En este episodio, los protagonistas hacen publicidad a un concurso de belleza que el Profesor Oak les enseña en una revista con el fin de que la gente vaya al restaurante de Moe y pueda ganar dinero para pagarle el alquiler a Brutella, evitando así que ella tome como pago su barco y no pueda cumplir su sueño de recorrer todo el mundo en él. El plan es realizado con éxito, de manera que el concurso empieza y el restaurante se llena rápidamente. La primera concursante es Misty, quien pronto es echada del escenario por los siguientes participantes: el Team/Equipo Rocket, incluyendo a Jessie y James. James se había puesto un bikini y unos senos inflables con el fin de hacerse pasar por una chica y poder participar junto con su compañera de equipo en el concurso como "las hermanas Rocket". Esta escena es la que provoca la censura, ya que James incluso llega a presumir del tamaño de los senos diciéndole a Misty que tal vez cuando sea mayor pueda tenerlos así. Al final, Jessie y James no ganan el concurso, pues el ganador que es Ash, recibe un trofeo por haber salvado el escenario del concurso y a la multitud de gente que había acudido del intento de ataque por parte del Team Rocket en un submarino de Gyarados. La censura de este episodio provoca un leve problema de continuación, pues en algún episodio posterior Ash recuerda haberse encontrado con su madre y el profesor Oak en una playa, e incluso salen imágenes del episodio censurado en la memoria del protagonista, razón por la cual la mayoría de televidentes se dio cuenta de que había episodios no emitidos sin ninguna razón evidente hasta ese momento, pues tenga en cuenta el lector que 4Kids "maquilló" el episodio donde Ash atrapa los 30 Tauros, pasando esto de manera casi inadvertida. EP035: Miniryu no densetsu Miniryu no densetsu (ミニリュウのでんせつ, Miniryū no densetsu, cuya traducción sería The Legend of Miniryu en inglés, La leyenda de Dratini en español) es el episodio N° 35 de la serie en la versión original y el segundo episodio censurado por 4Kids Entertainment. Este episodio fue censurado debido al uso excesivo de armas tanto por Kaiser como el Team/Equipo Rocket. La eliminación de este episodio conduce a los problemas en la continuidad de episodios ya que uno de los aspectos importantes, es que Ash captura 30 Tauros y en episodios siguientes Ash usó uno de sus Tauros en la Liga Naranja. Brock también captura a un Tauros, sin embargo nunca se ha visto en los siguientes episodios, aunque podría ser que se lo regalase a Ash para ganar un desafío que el Team/Equipo Rocket le había hecho en el capítulo. 4Kids Entertainment hizo un capítulo muy similar a este, excepto que: no aparece Kaiser y se redujo el uso de armas. En este Ash captura 30 Tauros en un rancho. Archivo:EP035 Kaiser con un arma de fuego.jpg|Escena en la que Kaiser, el guardia de la Zona Safari, apunta a Ash con una pistola. Archivo:EP035 James con un arma de fuego.jpg|Escena en la que James apunta a Kaiser con una pistola. EP252: Kōri no dōkutsu! thumb|200px|Escena en la que se ve enfermo a [[Brock (anime)|Brock.]] Kōri no dōkutsu! (こおりのどうくつ!, en inglés The Ice Cave!, cuya traducción al español sería La cueva de hielo) es un episodio de la quinta temporada, fue descontinuado por 4Kids e incluso en Asia. Pero fue doblado y transmitido en Brasil y en países asiáticos. Fue la primera prohibición extendida de un episodio de Pokémon en cuatro años. El episodio que se lo relaciona con Holiday Hi-Jynx (aunque este episodio fue quitado solamente de la rotación en un país) también fue prohibido debido al aspecto del Pokémon Jynx. Mucha gente creyó que Jynx era un estereotipo racial a los Africano-Americanos. Jynx tenía pechos grandes, labios grandes, y pelo rubio, junto con una piel negra pero actualmente con una piel púrpura reeditada. El episodio también fue prohibido debido a que el personaje Brock se contagia de una enfermedad la cual los síntomas eran similares al SARS, una enfermedad que causó una epidemia en Asia en el año 2003. Sin embargo Carole Boston Weatherford afirmó que lo del SARS era un mito. El episodio fue descontinuado oficialmente debido a la polémica sobre Jynx. Episodios no emitidos mundialmente It's New Year's Eve! Pocket Monsters Encore Poco después del problema con el EP038 y que la emisión de episodios fuera suspendida por unos días, hubo un cierto desorden en la emisión de los siguientes episodios. En principio, había un episodio especial llamado que debía haberse emitido el día 31 de diciembre de 1997, que según la guía de programación iba a tener una duración mayor, pero nunca fue emitido, y no existen imágenes de él. EP377: Yureru Shima no Tatakai! Dojoach VS Namazun!! thumb|Escenas del episodio. Yureru Shima no Tatakai! Dojoach VS Namazun!! (ゆれる島の戦い!ドジョッチVSナマズン!!, cuya traducción sería ¡Batalla en la Isla Agitada! Barboach contra Whiscash), fue un episodio censurado perteneciente a la octava temporada. Ash después de ganar en el gimnasio de Ciudad Algaria, y en camino hacia el gimnasio de Arrecípolis viaja hacia la Isla Jojo pero justo en esos momentos ellos se encuentran en un lugar donde se está produciendo un terremoto, el cual fue provocado por Whiscash. Ellos conocen a un entrenador llamado Chōta. El episodio fue fijado originalmente para ser emitido en Japón el 4 de noviembre de 2004, pero su trama se asemejaba al terremoto de Chūetsu del 23 de octubre de 2004. El episodio fue puesto como descontinuado para que a la gente de Japón no les recordara el terremoto que tantos estragos había causado ese día y fue retirado de la rotación de episodios. A pesar de todo tampoco fue llevado a Estados Unidos para que fuera doblado y distribuido. EP683 y EP684: Roketto-dan VS Purazuma-dan! (Zenpen y Kōhen) thumb|[[Soldado Plasma en estos episodios.]] thumb|[[Team/Equipo Rocket vs. Equipo Plasma.]] El EP683 y el EP684 (ロケット団VSプラズマ団!, cuya traducción sería Team/Equipo Rocket VS Equipo Plasma), fueron dos episodios censurados pertenecientes a la decimocuarta temporada. Los episodios fueron fijados originalmente para ser emitidos en Japón el 17 y 24 de marzo de 2011, pero su trama se asemejaba al terremoto del 11 de marzo de 2011. Los episodios fueron puestos como aplazados para reciclarlos luego, para que a la gente de Japón no les recordara el terremoto que tantos estragos había causado ese día. También fueron doblados en Estados Unidos pero no fueron emitidos porque los japoneses los volverían a hacer, y han sido reciclados para su emisión como parte de Pokémon Best Wishes! 2: Episode N. A pesar de que fueron reciclados, la trama del nuevo episodio es diferente a como originalmente eran. Por lo tanto, se puede considerar que estos dos episodios fueron censurados. Algo similar ocurrió con el EP377, que fue censurado por las mismas razones, solo que este no fue reciclado, tras un uso de destruccion masiva. Archivo:EP684 Reciclaje.png|A la izquierda, escena prevista para el EP684. A la derecha, escena reciclada mostrada en el arco Pokémon Best Wishes! 2: Episode N. Otras censuras EP019: Tentacool y Tentacruel (ES, HA) thumb|200px|Tentacruel destruyendo la ciudad. El episodio fue emitido en Estados Unidos por primera vez el 1 de octubre de 1998. En este episodio, el Pokémon Tentacruel aparece destruyendo edificios a su alrededor. Fue censurado únicamente en Estados Unidos debido a que aquellas escenas de los edificios derrumbados recordaban a los actos ocurridos el 11 de septiembre del 2001 y por ello 4Kids WB decidió no volver a emitirlo después de esa fecha. Más adelante, cuando Cartoon Network obtuvo los derechos de emisión, fueron emitidos nuevamente. En este episodio Misty atrapa a su Horsea. EP023: La torre del terror (ES, HA) thumb|Torre Fantasma El episodio fue censurado únicamente en Estados Unidos porque el título y la trama recordaban a los atentados del 11 de septiembre. Al igual que el EP019 4Kids WB decidió no volver a emitirlo hasta que Cartoon Network obtuvo los derechos de emisión. EP052: Princesa contra princesa (ES, HA) thumb|Jessie y Misty vestidas con vestidos tradicionales japoneses El episodio fue censurado en Estados Unidos y en algunos países. Fue saltado por basarse en tradiciones japonesas, pensando que posiblemente en occidente no se entendería o sería aburrido. En este episodio Jessie atrapa a su Lickitung. EP053: El perfecto héroe (ES) / El héroe perfecto (HA) El episodio fue censurado en algunos países. Fue saltado por basarse en tradiciones japonesas. EP348: Discutir es lo mejor (ES) / ¡Entre más peleas mejor! (HA) El episodio fue censurado en algunos países entre ellos Italia y Francia por considerarse una batalla de géneros. EP101: El combate femenino de Isla Mandarina (ES) / Duelo en la Isla Mandarín (HA) El episodio logró ser emitido en todos los países, pero actualmente no se encuentra clasificado ni en la web oficial de Pokémon, ni en Netflix. Esto puede deberse a la protagonizada aparición del Jynx de Lorelei en el episodio. EP092: ¡Lucha escénica! (ES) / ¡Lucha en el escenario! (HA) El episodio logró ser emitido en todos los países, pero actualmente no se encuentra clasificado ni en la web oficial de Pokémon, ni en Netflix. Esto puede deberse a la aparición de un Jynx en el episodio. EP065: Navidades Jynx (ES) /Una Navidad con Jynx (HA) El episodio logró ser emitido en todos los países, pero actualmente no se encuentra clasificado ni en la web oficial de Pokémon, ni en Netflix. Esto puede deberse a la aparición de un Jynx en el episodio. Emisiones omitidas Episodios recopilatorios Durante la serie de Pokémon ha habido en total 3 episodios recopilatorios: * EP397: サトシとハルカ！ホウエンでの熱きバトル!! (Satoshi to Haruka! Houen Deno Atsuki Batoru; cuya traducción sería ¡Ash y May/Aura! ¡Las ardientes batallas de Hoenn!) * EP517: サトシとヒカリ！新たなる冒険に向かって!! (Satoshi to Hikari! Aratanaru Bōken ni Mukatte!!; cuya traducción sería ¡Ash y Dawn/Maya! ¡Rumbo a una nueva aventura!). * EP589: ふしぎないきものポケットモンスター！ (Fushiginai Kimo no Poketto Monsutā!; cuya traducción sería ¡Enséñame Pokémon!) En estos episodios se ve cómo los protagonistas descansan durante su viaje y recuerdan todo lo que les ha sucedido durante sus aventuras. Fuera de Japón se consideró que estos capítulos eran innecesarios y no se tradujeron. El tercero trata sobre batallas pasadas en la región de Sinnoh como la de Ash contra Barry/Benito, los líderes de gimnasio, evoluciones como la de la Aipom de Dawn/Maya que evoluciona en Ambipom, el Turtwig y Staravia de Ash, y también sobre futuros eventos como la batalla de Ash contra Inverna, Paul/Polo contra Valente y la aparición de Regigigas, todos estos eventos ocurrirían en los siguientes episodios. Emisiones pospuestas * El EP686: ヒウンシティのつり大会！釣りソムリエ・デント登場！！, previsto originalmente para emitirse el día 24 de marzo de 2011, fue retrasado para ser emitido el 23 de junio de 2011, por razones desconocidas (quizás debido a que en él se mencionaban los hechos de los EP683 y EP684, los cuales no fueron emitidos). Cuando llegó a ser emitido se eliminaron referencias a que estaban en Ciudad Castelia/Porcelana, ya que los protagonistas en ese momento de la historia ya no se encontraban ahí. El título cambió a: 釣りソムリエ・デント登場！ en la emisión oficial, retirando el nombre de "Ciudad Porcelana" del título. thumb|200px|Barco hundido, en el episodio. * El EP828: 海底の城！クズモーとドラミドロ！！, previsto originalmente para emitirse el día 24 de abril de 2014 en Japón, fue retrasado para ser emitido el 20 de noviembre de 2014, debido al naufragio de un ferry en Corea del Sur el día 16 de ese mismo mes, que causó muchas muertes. El hundimiento fue noticia en Japón debido a que este fue comprado a Japón después de haber estado funcionando durante varios años. El episodio trata sobre unos arqueólogos marinos que intentan buscar un lujoso barco hundido. Debido a la desafortunada relación temática del episodio con el suceso, ha sido pospuesto para no recordar el fatídico accidente. A pesar de que en otros países el accidente no afectó de forma tan directa, en Estados Unidos también se había saltado su emisión para emitirlo en un futuro cercano luego de que Japón lo emita al aire primero, luego de que Japón lo emitiera el 20 de noviembre de 2014 por TV Tokyo, Estados Unidos lo emitió en un especial de Pokémon por Cartoon Network USA el 7 de febrero de 2015 como adelanto y lo retrasmitió en su fecha de estreno programada el 21 de febrero de 2015. Enlaces externos *CNN archive news article about Seizure episode *CNN archive news article (2) about Seizure episode *Acerca del episodio "Dennō Senshi Porygon", en inglés. *Episodio "Dennō Senshi Porygon", en japonés. *Psypoke - Acerca de los episodios censurados, en inglés. *Imágenes acerca del episodio Shaking Island Battle! Barboach vs. Whiscash!" *[http://web.archive.org/web/20041024183543/pc.webnt.jp/anime/disc_base.php?oid=402793 Japanese Web Newtype (con web archive)] *Información acerca del episodio Shaking Island Battle! Barboach vs. Whiscash! episode, en inglés. Episodios del anime|Nivel 2A = Lista de episodios}} Categoría:Episodios del anime Categoría:Episodios censurados